


I am Yours (Are you Mine?)

by Trax28



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Nyssara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trax28/pseuds/Trax28
Summary: A story about the League’s and Nyssa’s reaction that had led Nyssa storming Starling city airport to collect her Beloved





	I am Yours (Are you Mine?)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was inspired by a_windsor! I started writing Nyssara fics because of you and and you captained my Nyssara ship and so I literally fangirled when you left Kudo's and this was born.
> 
> This occurs at the same universe of More Than Just Me but you don't have to read that to get this

“Ta’er Al Safer is mine.” She declared, staring intently towards her father even as her heart raged _(hurt)_ at the thought of her Beloved consorting with the half-baked vigilante of Starling city.

But heart and emotions had never swayed the judgement of the demon. “She is my responsibility. Let me take her home. She will not escape me nor can she best me.”

Nyssa had never ask anything of her father, not material position nor affection, not even the position of being his heir. What she had, she had fought for and won fairly in the eyes of the League but while her pleadings would not reach her lips, her father’s nod of approval was an acknowledgement that threatened her composure even as she bowed her head.

“You will lead your team to find your little bird, but Ta’er Al Safer had sworn an oath in my name and you, my heir shall see it upheld.” It was both an approval and a reminder, a warning of the consequences should she not do her duty but for the first time in weeks, all Nyssa could feel was hope.

 XXXXXX

It had been weeks.

Since her beloved had left her, since Ta’er Al Safer had left in the cover of night.

And Nyssa’s patience, normally endless during a hunt, was running _thin_.

She was Nyssa Al Ghul, heir of the demon and she would not suffer fools.

Especially one who had raised his hand against her beloved.

“Tell me, where is Al–Owal?” She demands of the man kneeling before her, presented by her subordinates. His garments suffered from more than just the passage of time and he had been the only one to flee from Starling City.

“My liege.” He did not stutter, but the tension and fear radiated from his body. He was not afraid of death but there were ways for a man to make him wish for his own end. The heir had never been one for anger and he knew nothing that would quench the fury in her eyes. “Ta’er Al Safer has ended him, with the help of her father and the vigilante in Starling. She gave me a message to deliver to Ra’s Al Ghul in exchange for my life.”

“Your orders were changed, was it not?” She asked calmly, as the knowledge of Sara and the vigilante working in concert was confirmed as she circles the survivor. “You were to observe and not engage. To know of her whereabouts and her current state, but no matter. It was Al-Owal who disobeyed and he will be the one who will _pay_. Whether he is amongst the living is of no consequence.”

“You, on the other hand, merely _obeyed_. And that is the only reason that stays my blade.” She stops at his back, going closer to his ears and whispered “But reason only goes so far, and my tolerance is nearing its end. Now, tell me what my beloved said and I will grant you a swift death.”

The kneeling assassin visibly flinched as Nyssa’s voice hissed at his ear. “Ta’er Al Safer wanted Ra’s Al Ghul to know that her family was not to be touched and that his quarrel would be with her.”

Nyssa reeled back in shock as understanding finally dawned even as she released a breath of relief that she hadn’t known she’d been holding. _(It wasn’t her)_ Of course, her beloved had been worried. Why didn’t she think of _that_? There had been many nights that they laid together and Sara would divulge details of her family in whispers, sharing her life from before despite the knowledge that she should have forsaken her name, Sara never forgot.

Nyssa, at the request of Sara, had even personally made sure that Dinah Lance, her beloved’s mother tireless hunt for her daughter’s whereabouts would end peacefully and cleanly, leaving the League with no knowledge of her quest.

Joy warred with confusion in her chest. Sara hadn’t left because of Nyssa, but for her family. But why hadn’t her beloved returned? Why did she have to leave? Why did she leave Nyssa?

_(She would have gone with her, Sara needed only to ask and Nyssa would go, would always go)_

Mind racing with possibilities, she turned to Salil, her subordinate. “Ta’er Al Safer would no longer be at her city now that she knows the League has her location. Gather all that we have on her family, they will be the only lure that would make her come back. A simple accident would do, ensure that no permanent injury would come to them.”  Salil immediately bowed in acknowledgement of her orders but before he left, “And Salil? Prepare my original passport. It would not do for my beloved to not know of my arrival.”

 

 

 


End file.
